Im Gewaechshaus
by PeillessAngel
Summary: Neville durchlebt eine Krise alles in seinem Leben scheint einfach nur scheiße zu laufen alles macht er falsch. Doch ein Gespräch mit überraschendem Ende hilft ihm...


IM GEWÄCHSHAUS von ANGEL AND PEILLESS

Teil: 1/1

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören natürlich der lieben JK Rowling, alle weiteren erwähnten Personen auch. Wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld!

Altersempfehlung: Slash-18

Warnung: Spoiler für mindestens die ersten 3 HP Teile, Erstes Mal

Betas: Vielen lieben Dank an Nic, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, alles zu kontrollieren :-)

Notiz: Neville durchlebt eine Krise - alles in seinem Leben scheint einfach nur scheiße zu laufen; alles macht er falsch. Doch ein Gespräch mit überraschendem Ende hilft ihm...

(------------------)

Im Gewächshaus

Neville

Zitternd zog ich die Knie an und legte den Kopf darauf. Die Tränen wegwischen zu wollen hatte ich aufgegeben und dann würden sie jetzt eben meine Hose durchnässen. Ändern konnte ich es sowieso nicht. So wie ich nichts ändern konnte...

Wieso war ich nur so dumm? Wieso machte ich immer alles falsch? Wieso konnte ich nichts? Wieso war ich nicht wie mein Vater? Talentiert, klug? Hetero...?

Ich schluchzte erneut. Wie sollte ich das bloß Omi sagen? Sie fragte doch immer wieder, ob ich schon ein nettes Mädchen kennen gelernt hatte... Das würde sie nie verstehen. Wieso war ich bloß so abnormal? Wieso musste gerade ich schwul sein? Ich war doch sonst schon so ein Loser...

Cedric

Ich hatte mich raus geschlichen um nach der Sperrstunde noch eine Runde zu fliegen. Ein wenig Stress abbauen. Das konnte ich im Moment gut gebrauchen. Allerdings hatte das natürlich zum Nachteil, dass die Umkleidekabinen und Duschräume schon abgeschlossen waren und ich den ganzen Umweg über das Gelände laufen musste, um zum immeroffenen Haupteingang zu gelangen.

Natürlich lief ich nicht mitten über das Grundstück: es musste mich ja nicht gleich jeder sehen. Zu nah an den Verbotenen Wald wollte ich allerdings auch nicht, weswegen ich hinter den Gewächshäusern her lief. Bis ich plötzlich etwas hörte. Sofort hatte ich meinen Zauberstab gezogen und drehte mich Richtung Waldeingang - aber da war nichts. Das Geräusch erklang erneut. Es kam aus dem Gewächshaus. Ich lief herum und versuchte durch die Glasscheiben etwas zu erkennen, aber die unzähligen Blätter und Ranken beschützen alles, was sich darin befand, vor meinen Blicken.

Ich drückte gegen die Glastüre - und tatsächlich: Sie öffnete sich. Mir schlug die feuchte Wärme des Gewächshauses entgegen, als ich es betrat, und langsam die Türe hinter mir zu zog. Ich brauchte nicht Mal den Lumus-Zauber. Viele dieser Pflanzen verbreiteten nachts ihr eigenes magisches Licht. Unzählige kleine Insekten surrten als helle Punkte herum und auch einige Elfen schimmerten in der Dunkelheit im bunten Licht. Ich bestaunte die Schönheit dieses Ortes und fragte mich, warum man diesen Anblick nicht auch den anderen Schülern einmal präsentierte. Jedoch wurde ich aus meiner Betrachtung gerissen, als ich das Geräusch erneut vernahm. Dieses mal klar; nicht gedämpft. Es war ein Schluchzen. Da weinte jemand! Und wie es sich anhörte bitterlich. Und so schlug ich mich durch den dichten Bewuchs, immer dem Geräusch entgegen.

Neville

Eine Ranke berührte meine Finger, aber das bemerkte ich kaum, immer tiefer sank ich in meine Gedanken. Wieso konnte ich denn nicht einmal etwas richtig machen? Dass Omi sich freuen konnte?

Und wieso waren Snape und Malfoy immer so gemein? - Nein, sie hatten ja völlig Recht! Ich war ein Idiot, ein Nichtsnutz, ein Trottel. Nichts konnte ich...

Meine Finger gruben sich in den Sand, der den Boden bedeckte. So fest, dass er leise knirschte. Pflanzen. Wer brauchte schon jemanden wie mich, der nichts anderes konnte als mit Pflanzen umzugehen? NIEMAND!

"Niemand braucht jemanden wie mich!", schrie ich halb schluchzend und warf den Sand von mir - erstarrte aber im selben Moment, als ich eine Gestalt bemerkte...

Cedric

Ich hatte offensichtlich den Ursprung des Geräuschs gefunden. Ich überlegte noch was ich tun sollte, als mich dieser Ausbruch erschreckte. Als Prefekt müsste ich den Jungen eigentlich sofort zurück in sein Haus schicken, aber genau genommen dürfte auch ich nicht hier sein.

An seiner Uniform sah ich, dass er ein Gryffindor war. Kannte ich ihn? Er gehörte, glaube ich, zu Potters Jahrgang. Hatte ich die beiden nicht auch schon zusammen gesehen?

"Hey, Kleiner. Sinnkrise?", kniete ich mich vor ihn in den Sand und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

Neville

Mit meinem tränenverschleierten Blick brauchte ich eine Weile, um die Gestalt überhaupt zu erkennen.

'Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass es nicht Snape sein!', flehte ich in Gedanken und wischte mir über die Augen. Nein, es war ein Schüler; wie die Krawatte mir sagte Hufflepuff.

Und ich sah hoch in sein Gesicht, was ein böser Fehler war. Das war Cedric! Oh Gott! Wieso musste ausgerechnet er mich so sehen! Wo er doch so perfekt war und alles konnte und mich wahrscheinlich eh schon für total dämlich hielt - Falls er überhaupt wusste, dass ich existierte...

Ich biss mir auf die zitternde Unterlippe und starrte ihn an. Was hatte er gefragt?

Er musste mich ja nur noch mehr für doof halten, wenn ich ihn so anstarrte und dann nicht mal antwortete...

Cedric

Ich hatte den anderen wohl ziemlich verschreckt. Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Pscht. Keine Sorge. Ich verrate dich nicht", versicherte ich ihm, weil ich dachte, dass dies im Moment wohl sein größtes Problem war. Ich ließ mich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen und lehnte mich an denselben überdimensionierten Blumenkübel, wie er.

"Schön ist es hier", tat ich einfach mal so, als bemerkte ich nicht, dass er weinte und sah in die Luft, zu den vielen leuchtenden Wesen. Ich wollte ihn ja nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen.

Neville

Ich starrte ihn nur noch mehr an, als er sich neben mich setzte. Dass er mich nicht verraten würde, ließ mich schon unendlich dankbar sein und ihn noch viel mehr bewundern und mögen als vorher. Aber nun? Was machte er da? Wollte er jetzt über das Wetter reden?

Ich war verwirrt. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hätte, dass er mich auslachen würde, oder so etwas. Nur mit der Reaktion konnte ich nicht allzu viel anfangen. War es ihm egal, dass ich weinte, oder wollte er mich nur nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen?

"Ja..."

Cedric

"Kommst du öfters hier her?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er weinte immer noch etwas, aber er schien sich langsam wenigstens ein bisschen in den Griff zu kriegen.

Neville

Ich schniefte leise und nickte leicht.

"Ja... ziemlich oft...", hörte man meiner Stimme immer noch heftig an, dass ich geweint hatte.

Kräuterkunde war das einzige, was ich konnte und auch wirklich mochte, deswegen war ich oft hier. Mit Professor Sprout verstand ich mich auch sehr gut, da ich ihr manchmal half. Sie war immer nett zu mir...

Cedric

"Um alleine zu sein?", war meine Vermutung. Ich beschwor ein Taschentuch herauf, zuerst wollte ich es ihm nur reichen, aber aus einem Impuls, wischte ich ihm selber sanft die Tränen fort und gab es ihm erst dann.

Neville

Und einmal mehr war ich einfach nur verblüfft, als er mir sanft mit dem weichen Taschentuch die Tränen abwischte und es mir dann reichte.

"Da-Danke..."

Ich hatte seine Frage schon fast wieder vergessen, bis mir klar wurde, dass ich darauf noch nicht geantwortet hatte. "Ähm... nein... Ich mag die Pflanzen..."

Cedric

Ich lachte sanft und betrachtete den Jungen neben mir erneut. Nun wo seine Wangen sich nicht mehr so rot verfärbt waren, seine Augen nicht mehr im Wasser standen und seine Lippen nur noch leicht zitterten.

Kaum zu glauben, dass er in Potters Jahrgang gehörte. Er war klein und noch etwas rundlich. Wie typisch für Kleinkinder. Vermutlich sah er deswegen so jung aus. Rosige Wangen, eine stupsige Nase, leicht unkoordinierte Bewegungen. Sehr kindlich, aber niedlich. Und man sah ihm sofort an, dass er liebenswert war und wohl keiner Fliege etwas zu Leiden tun konnte.

"Ich habe nicht wirklich einen grünen Daumen", lachte ich sanft, "bei mir würden Immerblüher eingehen." Eine magische Pflanze, die eigentlich keinerlei Pflege bedurfte, unter allen klimatischen Bedingungen überlebte und auch, durch ihre giftigen Blätter, keine natürlichen Feinde hatte.

Neville

"Wirklich?", starrte ich ihn mit großen Augen an. ER hatte KEIN Talent für Pflanzen?! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er war doch perfekt, er konnte ALLES!

"Das sagst du doch nur um mich zu beruhigen...", rutschte es mir raus, denn ich konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Wieso sollte ER etwas nicht können, in dem ausgerechnet ich gut war? Das ging doch gar nicht...

Cedric

Ich lachte irritiert. "Was? Warum sollte es dich beruhigen, wenn ich mit Pflanzen nicht umgehen kann?!", war mir der Zusammenhang völlig unklar. War hier was Gefährliches drin?!? Aber wieso sollte es ihn dann beruhigen, wenn ich damit NICHT umgehen konnte?

Neville

Und nun wurde ich wohl rot. Mist! Hatte ich es doch gleich wieder geschafft etwas Dummes zu sagen, wo er doch endlich mal mit mir redete...

"Ähm... na ja... weil du doch... perfekt... bist...", nuschelte ich vor mich hin und starrte auf meine Finger. Ich war wirklich ein Idiot...

Cedric

"Ich bin perfekt?" Ich grinste breit. Ich wusste, dass gerade einige der Jüngeren aus meinem Haus zu mir aufsahen, aber das machte mich noch lange nicht perfekt. "Wie kommst du auf so eine Idee?"

Neville

Okay, er hielt mich wohl wirklich für blöd, so wie er jetzt grinste... Ich hatte nur einen ganz kurzen Blick gewagt, bevor ich wieder auf meine Finger starrte.

"Na ja... du... du bist klug... du hast überall tolle Noten... Die Mädchen rennen dir hinterher... Du bist super im Quidditch... sogar Teamkapitän... und du siehst toll aus...", murmelte ich vor mich hin, Gott war das wieder peinlich... Wieso hatte ich überhaupt was gesagt?

Cedric

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und das macht mich perfekt? Was ist mir dir? Du kannst doch sicher gut mit Pflanzen umgehen, wenn du sie magst. Und du bist doch ein Freund von Harry Potter."

Neville

"Das ist aber auch das einzige, was ich kann... Und so gut kenne ich Harry auch nicht...", wurde ich wieder traurig. Ich war ja nur mit ihm im selben Jahrgang, zu seinen Freunden würde ich mich nicht unbedingt zählen...

Cedric

"Wie heißt du?", erkundigte ich mich endlich. Ich nahm an, dass er mich mit Namen kannte.

Offensichtlich kaute er schon länger an diesem Problem und da wollte ich nicht weiter reden, ohne zu wissen, wer er war.

Neville

Ich hatte es ja gewusst... Es wusste nicht, dass es mich gab. Wieso auch? Mich brauchte sowieso niemand, besonders nicht jemand wie er...

"Neville Longbottom."

Cedric

"Oh", der Name 'Longbottom' sagte wohl auch jedem in der magischen Welt etwas. Der arme Kerl. Ich erinnerte mich an seine Einschulung. Auch da hatte ich den Namen bemerkt - er war hinter seiner Kröte hergelaufen. Bei der Erinnerung musste ich eigentlich kichern, aber ich unterdrückte es.

"Dann kannst du doch sicher etwas." Bei DEN Eltern wäre es ein Wunder, wenn nicht. "Du betrachtest dich selber vielleicht in einem viel zu schlechten Licht."

Neville

"Kräuterkunde. Mehr nicht."

Sein Vater war ja auch Auror, da erwartete er wohl auch, dass ich etwas können MUSSTE. Schließlich waren meine Eltern verdammt gute Auroren gewesen...

"Genau genommen... Kann man mich auch Squib nennen. Ich habe gar nichts von meinen Eltern..."

Cedric

"Hey, das ist doch Unsinn. Was soll falsch daran sein, in Kräuterkunde gut zu sein? Jeder Tränkebrauer braucht gute Kräuter. Jeder Medi-Zauberer auch. Das ist wichtig."

Was redete der arme Kerl sich da nur ein? Vielleicht war er ein bisschen der Verlierertyp, aber das war doch okay. Immerhin - ich war Hufflepuff! Ich kannte viele Leute, die schulisch nicht unbedingt was auf die Reihe bekamen.

Neville

"Schlecht vielleicht nicht. Aber dazu braucht man kein magisches Talent. Was ich sowieso nicht habe. Das könnte auch ein Muggel... Oder ein Squib..." So wie ich einer war...

Wenn man's genau nahm, hatte ich ja sogar Glück, dass meine Eltern nichts mitbekamen, so konnten sie zumindest nicht sehen, was ihr Sohn für ein Verlierer war und enttäuscht sein. Und gleichzeitig hasste ich mich für den Gedanken, weil sie mir unheimlich fehlten...

Cedric

Und er sah aus, wie als würde er gleich schon wieder losheulen. Ich legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn zu mir. "Das ist nicht wahr. Man braucht auch Sprüche in Kräuterkunde und ein magisches Verständnis für die Pflanzen. Außerdem - was ist es, was du so sehr an dir hasst? Ich meine, wenn es dir um die Mädchen geht, es gibt viele Jungs denen sie nicht zu Füßen liegen. Und glaub mir: auch viele meiner Freunde bringen nicht die besten Noten nach hause."

Neville

Ich konnte einige Augenblicke erst mal gar nichts sagen. Was machte er denn da?! Er hatte einen Arm um mich gelegt!

"Ähhhh... na ja... ich kann eben... nichts... Alles was ich mache geht schief. Und ich bin dumm. Und das die Mädchen nicht auf mich fliegen kommt auch noch dazu... Aber die will ich sowieso nicht..."

Und mir fiel zu spät auf, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte...

Cedric

Und wieder gab er mir Grund zum Kichern, was ich mühsam runterschluckte. Ich grinste nur und durchwuschelte seine Haare. "Ist das der Grund warum du hier sitzt?" Ihm war es ganz offensichtlich furchtbar peinlich, dass es ihm heraus gerutscht war. "Hast du es überhaupt irgendwem gesagt?"

Neville

Schon wieder wurde ich rot. Ihm schien das ja gar nichts auszumachen... Ich nickte nur leicht. Einer der Gründe war es immerhin...

"Nein. Ich bin so schon ein Loser. Omi wäre schrecklich enttäuscht..."

Cedric

"Aber. Es ist doch nichts schlimmes daran." Was dachte er denn? "Du solltest es deiner Oma sagen, vielleicht bist du von ihrer Reaktion überrascht."

Ich drückte seine Schulter mit meiner Hand, was ihm etwas Mut machen sollte.

Wohl das erste Mal in der Geschichte, dass ein Hufflepuff einem Gryffindor Mut machte.

Neville

Und diesmal starrte ich ihn an. Was sagte er denn da?

"Sie würde mich aus dem Haus werfen, ganz bestimmt! Das ist doch abnormal. Und Urenkel kriegt sie auch nicht. Wo sie nicht mal mehr einen Sohn hat... Nur einen Loser wie mich. Auf Vater konnte sie immer stolz sein..."

Cedric

Musste ich nun auch beleidigt sein? "Hey! Also, dass möchte ich mir doch verbitten. Ich bin NICHT abnormal. Außerdem sollte deine Großmutter stolz auf dich sein, egal wer dein Partner einmal sein wird."

Neville

Verbitten? Was? Wollte er mich hier gerade verarschen?

"Was?"

Ich musste mich verhört haben, so meinte er das gar nicht. Jemand wie er konnte doch gar nicht schwul sein...

Cedric

"Ich steh auf Jungs, wo ist das Problem?", forderte ich ihn mit meinem Blick heraus. Der Kleine hatte eine Menge Vorurteile angehäuft. Und ich dachte, so etwas sammelte sich nur in den ganz alten Familien.

Neville

"Du?", wurden meine Augen wohl gerade tellergroß, bevor ich mich wieder gefasst hatte.

"Ach was... das sagst du doch nur, um mich zu beruhigen..."

Cedric

"Wieso ist das so unwahrscheinlich?", wollte mir nicht in den Kopf. "Soll ich es dir beweisen?!", fragte ich frech.

Neville

"Öh... wie?" Ne, Moment. Jetzt verarschte er mich doch wirklich gerade oder? Ausgerechnet er sollte schwul sein? So ein Unsinn.!

"Du bist perfekt. Du kannst nicht schwul sein."

Cedric

"Ich könnte dich zum Beispiel küssen", schlug ich vor. Eigentlich mehr um ihn zu necken, aber immerhin sollte er mir ja auch glauben. Das war nämlich ausgemachter Blödsinn, was er da erzählte.

Neville

"W---was?" Das würde er doch nicht machen, oder? Auch wenn ich es wirklich gerne wollte... Auch wenn das wohl Wunschdenken war. Genau. Ich träumte das wahrscheinlich alles nur!

Cedric

Konnte jemand so naiv sein? Ich löste meine Hand von seiner Schulter, legte sie an seinen Hals, meinen Daumen unter sein Kinn, mit dem ich auch sein Gesicht zu mir hochschob, während ich mich vorbeugte und meine Lippen auf seine legte. Sanft und vorsichtig. Immerhin schien er das noch nicht all zu oft gemacht zu haben, wenn überhaupt. Seine Lippen waren warm und voll, wenn auch zuerst verspannt, aber zitternder weise wurden sie weicher. Ich schmeckte die leicht salzigen Tränen.

Neville

Und erneut wurden meine Augen riesig. Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein! Und ich wollte nicht aufwachen!

Ich war immer noch viel zu überrascht, um wirklich etwas zu tun, aber langsam konnte ich die Augen schließen. Seine Lippen waren so unheimlich weich...

Cedric

Endlich gab er nach, er entspannte sich etwas in meinem Griff und seine Lippen wurden weich und öffneten sich sogar ein bisschen. Die Versuchung war da, aber nachher war das zu viel für ihn. Ich ließ meine Lippen über seine streicheln und liebkoste seine Unterlippe sanft mit meiner Zunge, ehe ich den Kuss wieder löste. "Mhm. Glaubst du mir jetzt, Kleiner?"

Neville

Ich brauchte einen Augenblick, um mich wieder zu sammeln und die Augen wieder öffnen zu können. Dann nickte ich jedoch zaghaft.

"Ja..." Ich zog meine Unterlippe, die von dem Kuss kribbelte, zwischen die Zähne.

Cedric

Ich lächelte. Er war süß. So ganz offensichtlich noch nie geküsst worden. "Das hast du noch nie gemacht, nicht wahr?", grinste ich ihn an und rückte kein Stück von ihm weg. Ich lehnte immer noch nah bei ihm und hielt meine Hand in seinem Nacken.

Neville

Ich wurde wieder rot, das war nun peinlich. Wahrscheinlich hielt er mich nun auch noch für einen schlechten Küsser...

Ganz langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf, er hatte es ja sowieso gemerkt. Und Sein Verhalten konnte ich immer weniger einordnen...

Cedric

"So eine Verschwendung...", murmelte ich und traute mich einfach mal meine Lippen erneut über seine zu legen und ihn zu küssen.

Neville

Verschwendung? Ich verstand immer weniger, vor allem als er sich dann noch mal vorbeugte.

Dann meinte er wohl nicht, dass es Verschwendung gewesen war mich zu küssen, wenn er es noch mal tat. Und fast automatisch schloss ich wieder die Augen und versuchte diesmal auch, den Kuss zu erwidern.

Cedric

Dieses Mal erwiderte er sogar zaghaft und ich ließ ihn sich ein wenig ausprobieren, ermunterte ihn manchmal mit sanften Streicheleinheiten meiner Zunge. Aber der Kuss blieb sanft und liebevoll, ein wenig neugierig und experimentell vielleicht.

Schließlich löste ich den Lippenkontakt wieder, aber zog ihn dafür mehr an mich und sah immer noch von Nahem in sein Gesicht.

"Du schmeckst beinahe süß". Jetzt wo die Tränen weggeküsst worden waren.

Neville

Ich blinzelte in sein Gesicht, als er schließlich den Kuss löste und mich dann trotzdem wieder nahe zu sich zog. Irgendwie wusste ich nicht recht, was ich darauf sagen sollte, oder was ich sowieso von seinem ganzen Verhalten halten sollte. Ich wusste nur ganz sicher, dass mir der Kuss gefallen hatte, sehr sogar. Er konnte unheimlich gut küssen...

Cedric

"Seit wann weißt du, dass du Jungs magst?", wollte ich von ihm wissen, wie lange er dieses Geheimnis schon mit sich herumschleppte und wie lange er es schon vor seiner Großmutter geheim hielt.

Neville

"Noch nicht so lange... Seit drei Monaten ungefähr...", erinnerte ich mich. Sehr peinlich war das gewesen... Nur weil Dean nackt vor meiner Nase hatte herumlaufen müssen...

Cedric

Und schon quälte es ihn, dass er es niemandem gesagt hatte? Ein ziemlich ehrliches Kerlchen also... Typisch Gryffindor.

"Es ist auf jeden Fall nichts Schlimmes. Meine Eltern waren zwar etwas geschockt, aber haben ansonsten ganz gut reagiert."

Es war sicherlich nicht leicht gewesen... Überhaupt es ihnen zu sagen. Gerade Dad war eine ziemliche Überwindung gewesen. Aber mittlerweile war alles okay. Und sie akzeptieren auch, dass ich es in der Schule niemandem sagen wollte.

Neville

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr das auch noch antun sollte. Sie wird bestimmt mehr als geschockt sein...", zweifelte ich daran, dass sie das genauso gut aufnehmen würde, wie er bei seinen Eltern meinte...

Cedric

"Wieso antun? Du tust ihr damit doch nichts an..." Was hatte er denn für ein Weltbild? "Ich bin mir sicher sie wird dich trotzdem lieben. Und sie wird nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn du kein Mädchen hast. Und du musst dich nicht mehr verstecken und auf jedes Wort achten."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und drückte meine Nase in seine weichen Haare.

Neville

"Na ja... es ist doch... nicht... normal. Sie wird keine Urenkel kriegen... Und... ähm... ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwelche Jungs Interesse an mir hätten..."

Auch bei ihm wusste ich ja nicht mal, wieso er mich geküsst hatte. Vielleicht nur um mich zu trösten. Hatte ja immerhin geklappt...

Cedric

"Es ist genauso normal, wie alles andere auch. Und sind eigene Kinder so wichtig? Du kannst doch eins adoptieren. Und du bist lieb, ehrlich, niedlich, sensibel, warum sollte dich niemand wollen?"

Ich wuschelte durch seine Haare, die mild nach Kräutern rochen.

Neville

"Weil ich dauernd alles falsch mache... Und ich bin ein Tollpatsch. Und niedlich bin ich auch nicht..." Ich hatte wirklich gar nichts von meinem Vater, der ein ziemlich gut aussehender, kluger und auch starker Mann gewesen war. Und erst recht nicht von Mutter, die auch ziemlich hübsch gewesen war...

Cedric

Ich beugte mich vor uns küsste seine Nase. "Es ist nicht schlimm, etwas falsch zu machen, solange man aufsteht und es erneut versucht. Wir alle machen Fehler und wir alle haben etwas, was wir nicht können. Deswegen sind wir nicht weniger wert."

Neville

Schon wieder sah ich ihn mit großen Augen an, sah mich aber gezwungen über seine Worte nachzudenken.

"Aber es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich nicht hinkriege, egal wie oft ich es versuche...", wurde mein Protest schwacher. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich es Omi einfach mal erzählen...?

Cedric

Ich nahm seine Hand und streichelte seinen Handrücken mit dem Daumen. "Sei nicht so streng mit dir, gebe dir mehr Zeit. Du musst nicht alles können." Aber er schien ruhiger zu werden, sich nicht mehr so zu quälen, was mich für ihn freute. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es auch mir so wohl dabei werden könnte, jemand anderem zu helfen.

Neville

Alles würde ich sowieso niemals können. Aber ich konnte ja so gut wie nichts, das war viel schlimmer.

"Snape sagt immer, ich werde es nie zu etwas bringen..."

Cedric

Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und machte ein "Schht..." und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. "Wenn kümmert es was der schleimige, alte Kauz sagt?"

Neville

"Na ja, er hat recht... In Zaubertränke bin ich richtig schlecht. Da habe ich noch nie etwas richtig gemacht..." Was er mir jede Stunde aufs Neue unter die Nase reiben musste...

Cedric

"Na und? Ich habe es nie geschafft, eine Schildkröte in eine Teekanne zu verwandeln, aber 'psscht' sag das niemandem weiter", sagte ich mit Humor in der Stimme. "Und wenn es einen Lehrer gibt der einen terrorisiert, dann ist es Snape. Immerhin mögen dich die Leute, niemand mag ihn. Daran kannst du denken, wenn er dich wieder runtermachen will."

Snape hatte wohl in jedem Jahrgang einen Schüler, auf dem er besonders herum hackte...

Ich legte auch den zweiten Arm um ihn und zog ihn etwas zu mir, halb auf meinen Schoß. Er ließ das alles mit sich machen und ich genoss die Trostspendende Nähe.

Neville

Bei dem, was er sagte, musste ich an die VgdDK-Stunde bei Professor Lupin denken, in der wir den Boggart aus dem Schrank bekämpft hatten. Snape in den Klamotten meiner Omi... und ich musste kichern.

"Ja... niemand mag ihn", konnte ich ihm zustimmen.

Cedric

Ich lachte leicht mit. Was ein süßes Kichern! Fast, als dächte er dabei an etwas Verbotenes. "Siehst du? Es gibt sogar was, dass du dem ekligen Schleimbeutel voraus hast", strahlte ich ihn an.

Neville

"Ich habe ihn vor meiner Klasse blamiert. Na ja, so ungefähr zumindest...", erinnerte ich mich mit großen Augen, wie alle über den Boggart gelacht hatten und wie schnell sich das herumgesprochen hatte. Aber ich erinnerte mich auch, wie wütend Snape gewesen war... Und dass er noch viel mehr auf mir herumgehackt hatte...

Cedric

"Das Frauenkleid? Das warst du?!?!?", die Gerüchte waren überall im Umlauf gewesen und ich lachte bei der Erinnerung. "Wahnsinn! Ich hätte ihn zu gerne so gesehen!"

Ich klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken, das war echt ZU gut gewesen.

Neville

"Ja... das war ich." Und dass er mir auf den Rücken klopfte, ließ mich sogar irgendwie richtig stolz sein. Auch sein 'Wahnsinn' steuerte etwas dazu bei. Ich wurde rot, diesmal jedoch, weil ich stolz auf mich war.

"Das waren die Klamotten meiner Omi. Wenn du einen Boggart findest, kann ich dir sicherlich noch mal zeigen."

Cedric

Er wurde rot, was recht niedlich aussah. "Doch ein echter Gryffindor, was? Mutig genug es mit einem Boggart aufzunehmen."

Er hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt, sah nun nicht mehr ganz so klein und ängstlich aus. Auch schien ein Anflug eins Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht zu liegen.

Neville

Ich nickte nur heftig. Professor Lupin hatte mir da wirklich ziemlich viel Mut gemacht und mir gezeigt, dass ich zumindest das konnte. Das hatte ich gerade eben fast vergessen.

Cedric

Meine Hände fuhren streichelnd seinen Rücken hinauf, dann in einer beruhigenden Geste wieder hinunter und von da aus wiederholte ich den Prozess, in einer kleinen sanften Bewegung und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Er schien so eifrig und stolz nun dass er etwas gefunden hatte, was er offensichtlich gut gemacht hatte. Armer Kerl brauchte wohl nur mehr Erfolgserlebnisse.

Neville

Die Streicheleinheiten waren angenehm und ich lehnte mich noch etwas mehr in die Berührung. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Erst redete er mit mir, ich erfuhr, dass er wohl auch schwul war und dann war er auch noch so nett zu mir!

Cedric

Er lehnte sich mehr in meine Hände und ich zog ihn lieber nach vorne an meine Brust, wo er mir nicht so schwer werden würde. Ich zog etwas an seiner Robe, die ein wenig zwischen unseren Körpern eingeklemmt war und machte dann aber weiter.

Neville

Er zog mich noch näher an seine Brust, sodass ich mich noch mehr gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Das fühlte sich wirklich gut an... Hoffentlich, wurde ich ihm nicht zu schwer. Und von einer Sekunde auf die andere tauchte in meinem Kopf die Frage auf, was er eigentlich mitten in der Nacht hier machte. Er war doch Vertrauensschüler!

"Was machst du eigentlich um diese Zeit hier?", wollte ich leise von ihm wissen.

Cedric

"Kleines Extratraining. Ich brauchte ein paar klare Gedanken." In der Luft war es einfach leichter abzuschalten, sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren, was wirklich wichtig war und alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Das erinnerte mich auch wieder an etwas. Ich zog ihn mit der Hand auf seinem unteren Rücken näher zu meinem Schoß, so dass ich an meine Beine kam und löste meine Schienbeinschoner und Knieschoner. Danach machte ich mit den Unterarm- und Ellenbogenschonern weiter und auch die Schulterpolster kamen weg. Nun war mir nicht mehr so beklemmend warm.

Neville

Ich kam mir selbst blöd vor die Frage gestellt zu haben, denn wieso sollte er sonst seine Quidditchschoner umhaben, die er sich gerade abschnallte.

"Ach so...", war aber auch irgendwie logisch, dass er einen freien Kopf brauchte...

Cedric

"Ist dir nicht warm?", immerhin war es ziemlich heiß im Gewächshaus und er trug seine komplette Schulrobe, sogar inklusive Krawatte. Die machte ich nun mal eigenständig lose.

Neville

Jetzt, wo er es sagte... "Doch, ein wenig."

Und etwas erstaunt sah ich, wie seine Finger meine Krawatte lösten, während ich mich aus dem schwarzen Umhang befreite.

Cedric

Ich machte auch die oberen Hemdknöpfe auf und ließ die Krawatte schließlich ganz neben ihn fallen. Danach fehlte mir allerdings seine Nähe und ich zog ihn zu mir. Das Streicheln auf seinem Rücken nahm ich erneut auf. Nur diesmal wesentlich dichter an seiner Haut, als durch den dicken Stoff der Robe getrennt. Ich mochte den Geruch nach Kräutern - vielleicht waren es sogar Blumen? - der von seinen Haaren ausging. Ich selber zupfte an meinem Trainingsshirt, um es aus den Sportleggins zu ziehen.

Neville

Er öffnete sogar noch meine obersten Hemdknöpfe, was mir schon fast wieder peinlich war, vor allem da ich nicht wusste, wieso er es tat. Aber da zog er mich auch schon wieder zu sich und streichelte wieder über meinen Rücken, sodass ich genießerisch die Augen schloss und den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Er roch sogar verdammt gut, das war schon fast unheimlich...

Cedric

Er war wohl ein bisschen verschmust, aber ich kannte das Gefühl. In der Regel hatte man hier keine Mutter, die einen umarmte und auch sonst war körperlicher Kontakt hier in Hogwarts eher selten, wenn man keinen festen Partner hatte. Und wenn man nicht geoutet war, wie ich, dann machte man sich das praktisch unmöglich. Meine Hand fuhr in seine Haare und kraulte seinen Nacken sanft, während ich mich entspannt nach hinten lehnte und den Kopf zurückfallen ließ. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem gegen meinen Hals und eine leichte Gänsehaut konnte ich nicht verhindern.

Neville

Ich hatte es bisher nie so weit gebracht, überhaupt daran zu denken irgendwann mal mit einem anderen Jungen zu schmusen. An Küssen hatte ich auch nie zu denken gewagt. Aber es war so verdammt angenehm, es jetzt zu tun.. Und dann auch noch mit Cedric Diggory. Das musste wirklich ein wahr gewordener Traum sein!

Cedric

Meine Hände rutschten schließlich hinunter, auf seine Schenkel. Er saß mittlerweile rittlings auf mir und ich streichelte so seine Beine hinauf und hinunter, während ich immer noch seine Wärme und sein Gewicht auf mir genoss. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte mich auf all die warmen Gefühle, die dies hinauf beschwor.

Neville

Dass er über meine Beine strich hatte langsam, aber sicher, irgendwie eine erregende Wirkung und ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde, weil mir das schon wieder peinlich war. Das hatte er sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt damit. Oder?

Cedric

Der Kontakt war schön, eine ganze Weile schon war ich niemandem mehr so intim nahe gewesen. Neville strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus und meine Finger begannen zu Kribbeln, weil sie immer wieder über den Stoff rieben. Ich drehte den Kopf ein wenig zu Nevilles, der auf meiner Schulter ruhte. Ich spürte wie sein warmer Atem leicht auf mein Shirt puffte. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen. Hinter Neville stellte ich die Beine etwas auf, was bewirkte, dass er noch etwas näher an mich heran rutschte.

Neville

Ich spürte, wie er seine Beine bewegte und mich damit nur noch näher an ihn presste und wurde nur noch röter. Außerdem wurde mir durch die Röte nur noch wärmer. Jetzt musste er das einfach spüren und ich verkrampfte mich leicht.

Cedric

Ich spürte zuerst, dass er sich verkrampfte, und dann wurde mir auch die Ursache bewusst. Ich wurde selber leicht verlegen. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er sich schämte, konnte immerhin jedem Mal passieren. Ich streichelte wieder über seinen Rücken. "Schhht... Ist okay. Nicht schlimm."

Ich ließ ihn auch nicht los. Er sollte jetzt bloß nicht wieder denken, dass das etwas Ekliges oder Abstoßendes war.

Neville

Etwas überrascht sah ich ihn an, entspannte mich aber doch wieder ein wenig und setzte mich wieder ruhig hin. Ich war zwar noch immer verlegen darüber, aber es war angenehm trotzdem hier sitzen bleiben zu können und dass es ihn nicht zu störend schien.

"Danke..."

Cedric

Er entspannte sich wieder, kuschelte sich wieder näher und dachte wohl in eine andere Richtung, damit die Spannung in seiner Leistengegend wieder abflauen würde. Aber seltsamerweise empfand ich etwas Bedauern bei dieser Vorstellung. Meine Hände streichelten erneut über seine Beine. Wollte ich es ihm schwer machen? Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Aber schließlich erkannte ich den Grund, wieso es mir zu wider war, dass er sich wieder entspannte. Mich SELBST erregte es, zu wissen, dass er ein wenig auf mich stand und so hier auf mir saß.

"Neville?", angelte ich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, "Darf ich dich noch einmal küssen?"

Neville

"Was...?", murmelte ich erstaunt und sah ihn an. Hatte ich richtig gehört? Er wollte mich noch mal küssen?

"Ähm... ja. Natürlich... wenn du willst...", stotterte ich und wurde erneut rot, weil ich das selber ziemlich gerne wollte, ich hatte diese Frage nur so gar nicht erwartet...

Cedric

Natürlich? Ich musste grinsen. Wie als sei es selbstverständlich sich von mir küssen lassen. "Ja das will ich", meine Hand fuhr erneut in seinen Nacken und zog seine weichen, warmen Lippen zu mir.

Er entspannte sich schneller in den Kuss und gab sich sogar richtig Mühe zu erwidern, nur dieses Mal ließ ich nur damit nicht davonkommen. In einem geeigneten Moment schob ich meine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und hielt ihn mit der Hand im Nacken fest.

Neville

Willentlich ließ ich mich zu ihm ziehen und gab mir Mühe seinen Kuss zu erwidern, immerhin sollte er doch auch etwas davon haben.

Aber etwas erschreckte ich mich dann doch, als er auf einmal seine Zunge in meinen Mund schob und wurde wahrscheinlich schon wieder rot, aber ich wollte den Kuss selbst nicht unterbrechen, weswegen ich mich ausnahmsweise schnell wieder im Griff hatte.

Cedric

Er zappelte etwas und war wohl auch vorerst irritiert, aber nach einer Weile ließ er mich machen. Ich erkundete seinen Mund, streichelte seinen Gaumen, presste unsere Münder enger zusammen und forderte seine Zunge schließlich zum Spielen auf. Mhmm... das fühlte sich gut an und schickte leichte Schauder durch meinen Körper.

Neville

Ich spürte, wie er unter meinen Fingern schauderte und war irgendwie sogar stolz auch mich, dass ich so eine Reaktion von ihm kriegen konnte. Und das ohne etwas zu tun, das ich nicht mochte, denn der Kuss gefiel mir wirklich sehr, auch wenn er inzwischen ebenso erregende Ausmaße angenommen hatte...

Cedric

Er löste den Kuss von sich aus gar nicht, auch wenn ich gegen meinen Bauch erneut spürte, wie er wieder härter wurde. Meinerseits hatte ich auch keinerlei Intention meine Lippen von seinen zu trennen. Ich küsste ihn innig, ermunterte ihn, wenn er etwas aufgeschnappt hatte und erwiderte. Meine Hand fuhr in seine Haare, mein Daumen streichelte dabei seinen Hals, über der empfindlichen Schlagader.

Mir selber wurde es warm. Meine Lippen kribbelten und meine Hand auf seinem unteren Körper zog ihn mit leichtem Druck an mich.

Neville

Er zog mich noch näher an sich, sodass meine Erregung, die inzwischen schon ziemlich hart geworden war, nun auch noch gegen seinen Bauch gedrückt wurde.

Meine Finger, die bisher nur auf seinen Schultern gelegen hatten, ließ ich nun auch in seinen Nacken fahren, da ich mutiger geworden war durch den Kuss.

Cedric

Ich stöhnte unterdrückt, als er sich noch näher zog und somit sein Gewicht auf meiner eigenen Erregung landete. Auch ich war hart, sehr hart.

Ich keuchte und mir war heiß. So einfach wäre es jetzt nicht mehr den Kuss zu lösen, wo hatte ich uns da nur rein geritten? Meine Finger juckten danach ihn zu berühren. Mehr als nur über der Kleidung. Ich wollte seine Härte unter meinen Fingern zucken und pulsieren spüren. "Willst du aufhören?", nuschelte ich kaum verständlich und schon ziemlich atemlos in den Kuss. Je weiter das ging, desto schmerzhafter würde es werden abzubrechen.

Neville

Noch immer, oder eher schon wieder, rot geworden, sah ich ihn auch ziemlich atemlos an, bevor ich sachte und schüchtern den Kopf schüttelte. Aufhören wollte ich sicherlich nicht. Es fühlte sich doch so unglaublich gut an ihn zu küssen und ich hatte gespürt, dass auch er erregt war...

Cedric

Keuchend entließ ich meinen Atem. Er war schon wieder rot geworden und sah unheimlich unsicher aus, aber ich war einfach nicht in der Verfassung ihn nun zu beruhigen oder seine Antwort vielleicht anzuzweifeln. Viel eher presste ich meine Lippen wieder hungrig auf seine und küsste ihn verlangend.

Ich verbot mir allerdings irgendetwas zu tun, wenn er 'Stopp' sagen würde, ich wollte den unerfahrenen Jungen nicht überfordern. Gleichzeitig forderte aber auch mein Körper sein Recht. Mit schnellen Fingern öffnete ich sein Hemd ganz und schon den Stoff etwas zur Seite.

Seine Haut war weich und warm unter meinen Händen und ich streichelte, was ich von seiner Brust erreichen konnte.

Neville

Seine warmen Finger strichen über meine Brust und ich konnte nicht anders als leise in den Kuss zu stöhnen, das fühlte sich so gut an...

Und zögernd wagte ich es nun auch die Finger nach seiner Kleidung auszustrecken, ich wollte seine Haut ebenso unter meinen Fingern fühlen, also zog ich an dem Saum der Quidditchrobe, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Cedric

Die Quidditchkleider waren eng, immerhin mussten sie windschnittig sein und unter den Schonern war zu viel Stoff störend. Ich wollte ihm seinen Willen allerdings lassen und griff so nach dem engen Material und zog es mir in einem Durch über den Kopf. Zuerst fröstelte ich etwas. Weniger wegen der Temperatur, es war warm hier drinnen, sondern eher, weil man nicht jeden Tag nackt in so einer Weise betrachtet wird.

Neville

Er sah unglaublich gut aus. Schlanke Muskeln unter glatter, sanft gebräunter Haut. Man sah ihm an, dass er Sucher war. Auch wenn er eindeutig besser gebaut war als Harry, den ich schon ein paar Mal nackt unter der Dusche gesehen hatte. Zögerlich legte ich meine Hände auf seine Brust und strich darüber...

Cedric

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über meiner Brust aus und seine Berührung schicke ein Kribbeln durch mich, dass bald in meinen Schoß fuhr. "Neville...", keuchte ich leicht atemlos.

Meine Hände griffen wieder nach ihm und zogen ihn zu mir. Meine Lippen legten sich an seinen Hals, wo ich sanft leckte, knabberte und küsste, bis ich mich entschied ein kleines Mal zu hinterlassen.

Neville

Ich war erleichtert, dass es ihm zu gefallen schien und musste selber schon wieder leise keuchen, als er begann an meinem Hals zu knabbern. Dabei legte ich eine Hand nun in seine Haare und strich hindurch, auch sie waren angenehm weich...

"Cedric...", murmelte ich leise und atemlos seinen Namen. Das fühlte sich so gut an...

Cedric

Ich wollte mehr. Ich wusste nicht zu wie viel mehr er bereit war, aber meine Erregung pochte in meiner Hose und verlangte bald nach Aufmerksamkeit. Meine Hand fuhr in einer festen Streichelbewegung seinen Schenkel auf und ab, bald streichelte ich die Innenschenkel und schließlich fuhren meine Finger hoch zu seinem Schoß. Ich spürte wie sich der Stoff über seinem Steifen spannte. Es wurde mir heißt, wenn ich nur daran dachte. Sachte streichelten meine Finger darüber, aber ich hätte sie viel lieber IN der Hose.

Neville

Diesmal stöhnte ich etwas lauter auf und hatte komplett vergessen, dass es wohl nicht gut wäre, wenn uns jemand hören würde, aber im Moment war mir das irgendwie egal. Am liebsten hätte ich seine Hand nicht nur auf der Hose, sondern unter dem Stoff, aber so etwas konnte ich nicht einfach sagen... Allein der Gedanke ließ mich erröten und um davon abzulenken, zog ich mir das Hemd nun ganz aus und löste auch den Krawattenknoten völlig, um das ganze hinter mich zu werfen.

Cedric

Er zog sich weiter aus, schien mutiger zu werden und mein schlechtes Gewissen, dahingehend, dass ich zu viel forderte, wurde in den Hintergrund geschoben. Meine Finger zitterten, als ich seine Hose öffnete, sofort verschaffte sich seine Erregung mehr Platz und der Anblick ließ mich keuchen. Meine Hand fuhr in seine Boxershorts und griff nach ihm. Er war heiß und sein Schaft pochte. Ich leckte mir über die Lippen. Er erregte mich so stark, dass mein Herz in meiner Brust kräftiger schlug.

Neville

Erneut stöhnte ich auf, zuerst als er meine Hose öffnete und dann, als sich seine Hand in meine Shorts schob und meine Erregung umfasste. Mein Rücken spannte sich an und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, das fühlte sich so unheimlich gut an...

"Cedric...", stöhnte ich erneut seinen Namen und klammerte mich etwas fester an ihn.

Cedric

Es machte mich an, dass er meinen Namen stöhnte. Und zugegebenermaßen auch, dass ich wohl der erste war, der ihn so berührte. "Alles okay?", fragte ich, aber auch, wenn mein Geist sich noch ein paar Sorgen machte, mein Körper war wesentlich weiter. Meine Finger ertasteten die Form seiner Erregung, umkreisten die Spitze, fühlten Härte, Länge und umfassten den Schaft ganz. Ich drückte sanft zu, rieb ihn und schob schließlich die störende Kleidung weiter beiseite.

Neville

Atemlos nickte ich. "Ja... alles klar..." Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn ER mir hier gerade einen runterholte? Ich stöhnte erneut und merkte, dass er meine Hose weiter runter schob, wofür meine Sitzposition äußerst ungeeignet war.

"Soll... soll ich mich hinlegen?", fragte ich schüchtern.

Cedric

Überrascht blickte ich zu ihm auf. Hinlegen? Dachte er ich wollte mit ihm... und in diesem Moment wurde mir klar: JA ganz eindeutig wollte ich mit ihm schlafen. Dieser feste, kleine, runde und unberührte Hintern. Ich schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen, bis ich wieder bei Besinnung war. Er sah mich irritiert an. Der Kleine hatte das sicher ganz anders gemeint.

Vermutlich hatte er Recht, die Position war ein wenig hinderlich. Er stieg von mir runter und wir zogen seine Beinkleider aus. Schnell legten wir seine und meine Roben zu einer Art Liegefläche aus und nun wieder schüchtern und verlegen, krabbelte er dorthin.

Unsicher und schützend hatte er allerdings die Beine wieder etwas aneinander gezogen. Ich lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Seine Lippen waren rot und geschwollen von den Küssen, seine Wangen waren leicht pink und seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

Mit sanftem Druck schob ich seine Beine wieder auseinander. Ich griff nach der steif nach oben ragenden Erregung und massierte dort wieder leicht, brachte ihn so dazu, sich wieder weiter zu öffnen.

Neville

Ich fühlte mich dann wieder etwas unwohl, als ich so nackt vor ihm lag, aber mit seinen sanften Berührungen hatte er mich schnell wieder beruhigt und ich öffnete mich ihm wieder und begann wieder zu vergessen, wo ich war. Natürlich hatte ich das selber schon getan, aber bei ihm schien es sich so viel besser an zu fühlen... Auch wenn mich nur seine Finger berührten...

Cedric

Wie auf dem Präsentierteller lag er vor mir und zeigte mir, wie sehr er genoss, was ich mit ihm anstellte. Es war eine harte Probe. Konnte ich nicht mehr haben?

Noch ein wenig mehr genehmigte ich mir. Ich schob seine Beine weiter auseinander, griff die Basis seiner Erregung und nahm sie in meinen Mund.

Neville

Angenehm überrascht stöhnte ich auf, als sich auf einmal mehr als seine Finger um meine Erregung spürte und der Anblick, den er mir zwischen meinen Beinen mit meiner Erektion im Mund bot, ließ mich gleich noch mal aufkeuchen. Meine Finger krallten sich halt suchend in die Roben unter mir und in die Erde auf der sie lagen. So etwas unheimlich Gutes hatte ich noch nie gefühlt!

Cedric

Ich umschmeichelte die Spitze mit meiner Zunge, ließ meine Lippen in einer Rauf und Runter Bewegung darüber fahren und saugte schließlich vorsichtig an ihm. Er schmeckte salzig, vielleicht etwas bitter, aber das Pulsieren und die Hitze direkt in meinem Mund zu spüren ließ mein Verlangen steigen. Eine meiner Hände fuhr zu meinem eigenen Schritt, anders hielt ich das nicht aus.

Neville

Ich bekam kaum noch etwas um mich herum mit, zu sehr konzentrierte ich mich auf seine Lippen und seine Zunge an meiner Erregung. So oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt, wie sich so etwas anfühlen würde, aber nun übertraf es all meine Vorstellungen um Längen... Meine Hand griff nun in sein weiches Haar und ich spürte, wie schnell ich dem Orgasmus näher kam.

"Cedric...", wollte ich ihn warnen, bekam aber nicht wirklich etwas raus.

Cedric

Neville war wohl recht laut beim Sex, aber es turnte mich an. Was er von sich gab, war nicht wirklich verständlich, aber von Lust gezeichnet. Sein Körper wandte sich unter mir, seine Erregung zuckte und pulsierte in meinem Mund und seine Hüfte schien nach vorne stoßen zu wollen. Er war wohl so weit, aber ich würde jetzt nicht aufhören. Stattdessen saugte ich noch einmal kräftig an ihm.

Neville

Entweder er verstand nicht, oder es war ihm egal, aber tun konnte ich nichts in diesem Moment, denn sein letztes Saugen brachte mich über die Spitze und mit einem erstickten Keuchen kam ich heftiger als jemals zuvor und blieb erst mal einen Augenblick benommen liegen...

Cedric

Er füllte meinen Mund und ich schluckte das, was er mir gab und bedauerte es, dass er ziemlich schnell in meinem Mund wieder weich wurde. Ich ließ von ihm ab, bemerkte dabei schmerzhaft, dass ich selber noch erregt war. Und das nun ziemlich heftig.

Konnte ich ihn bitten? Wenigstens mit der Hand? War das zu viel verlangt von ihm? Ich kniete mich hin, die Leggins spannten erdrückend über meinem Schritt und ich sah auf ihn hinab. Geschlossene Augen, die Lippen geöffnet, um den Atem auszulassen, die sich hebende und senkende Brust. Ich wollte ihm einen Moment lassen, das zu genießen, aber ich konnte nicht, schon jetzt zupfte meine Hand an dem Bund meiner Hose. "Neville?", fragte ich vorsichtig und gleichzeitig lag Erregung und eine Spur Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme.

Neville

Seine Stimme riss mich aus dem fast tranceartigen Zustand, in den ich gesunken war und ich öffnete die Augen, um ihn anzusehen, wobei mein Blick über seinen gesamten Körper ging und ich somit auch seine noch immer harte Erregung sehen konnte. Und der Anblick hatte sofort wieder einen Effekt auf mich...

"Ja?", fragte ich mit noch leicht heiserer Stimme und sah ihn an. Gott, er sah so gut aus! Ich wollte ihn. Mehr als das eben.. Ganz... Aber alleine der Gedanke lies mich rot werden.

Cedric

Er musterte mich, überall, und ich wurde daraufhin rot. Unsicherheit? Angst? War das zu viel? Mein Innerstes verkrampfte sich. "Kannst du nicht auch?", fragte ich schon halb gequält. "Mit der Hand mein ich...", er musste mir sicherlich keinen Blasen, wenn er nicht bereit dafür war. Er hatte das ja auch noch nie gemacht, aber Befriedigung wäre wirklich nicht schlecht...

Neville

Etwas irritiert sah ihn an. Ich sollte ihm einen runter holen?

Unsicher bewegte ich die Lippen, bevor ich mich zusammen nahm und erneut rot wurde.

"Willst du nicht... ähm..." Das konnte ich doch nicht wirklich aussprechen oder?

"... mit mir..."

Cedric

Es war wohl schon zu viel Blut in meinen unteren Körperregionen als dass ich ihn verstand. War das eine Absage? "Mit dir was?", war ich verwirrt. Hieß das ich ging zu weit mit ihm? Fühlte er sich gedrängt? Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, nicht wenn es derart zwischen meinen Beinen pochte.

Neville

"Na ja... mit mir.. schlafen...", und ich wurde immer leise und wohl auch immer röter, als ich das sagte. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass mir das noch peinlich sein konnte, nach dem, was er eben schon mit mir angestellt hatte...

Cedric

Ich machte große Augen als er das sagte. "Du musst nicht, also nur weil ich... Du sollst nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Es ist okay wenn du nicht magst." Fühlte er sich mir gegenüber wohl nun verpflichtet und mein schlechtes Gewissen schlug voll an. Gerade weil ich mich nun wirklich gerne über ihn beugen würde... in ihn eindringen, seinen warmen, heißen, engen Körper...

Gott, alle meine Gedanken gingen nur noch in eine Richtung und meine Erregung brannte in mir.

Neville

"Ähm... nein, ich... will schon...", und falls das ging wurde ich noch röter. Unsicher sah ich ihn nun wieder an. Wollte er das überhaupt?

Cedric

Ich suchte in seinem Blick ob das wahr war. Diese Gryffindors tendierten ja dazu Dinge aus Ehrgefühl oder Mut zu tun. Aber ich wollte ihn so sehr! Ich zog meine Hosen runter und atmete erleichtert aus. Ich ließ ihn so sehen, was auf ihn zukam. Ich beugte mich über ihn. "Bist du sicher?", sanft nahm ich sein Glied in die Hand und streichelte ihn etwas. Immerhin sollte das dann auf keinen Fall eine einseitige Sache sein.

Neville

Und ich nickte. Sicher war ich mir auf jeden Fall. Ich wollte das. Ich wollte IHN. Auch wenn seine Erregung so unheimlich groß aussah, dass ich leicht schlucken musste. Aber das würde mich nicht abhalten.

Außerdem waren seine Berührungen schon wieder auf dem besten Weg mich erneut zu erregen und ich gab ein leises Stöhnen von mir, um dann einfach mal so mutig zu sein, nach ihm zu greifen und ihn zu küssen...

Cedric

"Mpf", machte ich ein überraschtes Geräusch gegen seine Lippen. Aber dann küsste ich ihn hungrig. Ich spürte wie seine Erregung langsam härter wurde und meine Faust ausfüllte. Wollte er wirklich, dass ich sein Erster war? Ich konnte das noch gar nicht fassen. Ich kramte in den Roben unter uns nach meinem Zauberstab während wir uns weiter hungrig küssten und ich meinen Körper auf dem seinen niederließ.

Neville

Ich spürte, wie er sich langsam mehr auf mich legte und ließ mich auch selber wieder auf die Roben zurücksinken. Zu sagen ich wäre nervös gewesen, wäre eine Untertreibung und aufgeregt war ich auch, aber ich wollte es trotzdem. Ich verfolgte aus halb geschlossenen Augen, wie er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe holte und sich damit eine glibberig aussehende Flüssigkeit auf die Finger zauberte.

Cedric

Er war furchtbar verspannt und schließlich meinte ich sogar, dass er zitterte. "Schht", machte ich, "ich höre sofort auf, wenn du etwas sagst. Ich will dir nicht wehtun; ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein."

Während ich dies sagte, hatte sich meine Hand zwischen seine Beine geschoben, sanft streichelte ich dort seinen Spalt und umkreise die Öffnung.

Neville

Nervös nickte ich und versuchte seinen Blick aufzufangen. Ich hatte tatsächlich etwas Angst, aber ich glaubte ihm auch, dass er mir nicht wehtun würde und vorsichtig sein wollte. Und außerdem wollte ich das unbedingt. Ich hatte zu oft davon geträumt, um jetzt einfach nein sagen zu können. Und dann auch noch mit IHM...

Cedric

Er bestätigte mir erneut, dass er das hier wollte, aber sein Körper schien immer noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt zu sein.

Ich küsste ihn sanft und streichelte seine Seite, bis er sich etwas entspannt hatte. Schließlich übte ich mit meinem Finger sanft Druck aus, aber ich schob ihn nicht ganz hinein, sondern nur die Fingerkuppe.

Neville

Das hatte ich nie selber gemacht, weil ich irgendwie doch etwas Angst hatte und auch nun verkrampfte ich mich zuerst einmal, bei dem ungewohnt, unangenehmen Gefühl, dass sein Finger in mir auslöste. Aber ich versuchte mich zu zwingen ruhig zu bleiben und mich irgendwie zu entspannen, aber ein Teil Nervosität blieb einfach.

Cedric

Er verspannte sich doch heftiger, als ich gedacht hatte und sanft 'schhhhte' ich in den Kuss und meine Hand an seiner Seite streichelte weiter und versuchte die verspannten Muskeln zu lösen.

Er beruhigte sich wieder, konzentrierte sich aber leider nur noch auf das Gefühl des Fingers in ihm. "Vertrau mir, das wird sich besser anfühlen", versprach ich und küsste ihn. Ich ließ mir ganz viel Zeit, und bewegte den Finger kein Stück. Er schien sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen und erwiderte den Kuss, mit dem ich versuchte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen. Erst als er wieder entspannter lag, bewegte ich den Finger minimal und schob ihn so Zentimeter für Zentimeter ganz in ihn.

Neville

Der Kuss nahm tatsächlich mehr und mehr meiner Aufmerksamkeit ein und ich merkte, dass es wohl so auch besser war. Ich versuchte mich ganz auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren, besonders als er dann anfing seinen Finger zu bewegen und weiter hinein zu schieben. Auch wenn ich ihm glaubte, dass es sich noch besser anfühlen würde, im Moment war das nicht so einfach vorstellbar.

Cedric

Seine Erregung flaute leider ein wenig ab, weswegen ich eine Hand um sein Glied schloss und mich beeilte diese Stelle in ihm zu finden.

Leide schien ihm die Bewegung in ihm etwas unangenehm zu sein. "Gleich", versprach ich etwas atemlos vom Küssen und meiner eigenen Erregung, die alles andere als abflaute.

Neville

Seine Finger, die sich um meine Erregung schlossen, erregten mich nun auch wieder etwas und lenkten mich noch mehr von dem Finger in mir ab. Leider löste Cedric nun aber auch den Kuss, aber das war völlig vergessen, als sein Finger in mir auf einmal einen Punkt berührte, der mich aufstöhnen ließ. Ja, das war eindeutig das "Besser" von dem er gesprochen hatte!

Cedric

Er japste nach Luft und gab ein hohes, überraschtes Geräusch von sich, was mich lächeln ließ. Nun durfte wohl auch ich loslassen und mich meiner Lust hingeben.

Ich rieb seine Erregung mit der Hand wieder zu voller Härte, aber dann beugte ich mich wieder über ihn und Küsse ihn hungrig, während ich mit meinem Finger in ihm arbeitete. Ich bewegte ihn, drückte ihn immer wieder gegen diesen Punkt und dehnte ihn dabei leicht. Bis ich die Kuppe eines zweiten Fingers hinzufügte. "Tut es weh?", fragte ich atemlos und mit vor Lust tiefer Stimme.

Neville

"Nein...", stöhnte ich mit geschlossenen Augen und griff mit den Finger feste in den Umhang. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde und ich merkte auch kaum, dass er gerade einen weiteren Finger in mich schob. Das Unwohlsein von eben war vergessen und ich genoss nur noch.

Cedric

Und nun schien er sich wieder nur noch auf die Finger in ihm zu konzentrieren, aber aus ganz anderem Grund. Auch den zweiten Finger hatte ich bald ganz in ihm aber eine Befürchtung kam in mir hoch. Ich pustete gegen seine Nase, weil er zum Küssen nicht mehr im Stande gewesen war, und hielt die Finger still.

"Überhol mich nicht", forderte ich ihn auf. Das würde mir gar nicht gut tun, wenn er nun das zweite Mal kam und ich meine eigene Befriedigung vergessen konnte.

Neville

Etwas verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen und sah ihn an und bis ich verstand, was er meinte, brauchte ich auch noch eine Weile. Dann wurde ich aber natürlich gleich wieder rot, nickte aber leicht.

"Ich versuche es...", murmelte ich leise.

Cedric

Als ich nun vor der Aufgabe stand einen dritten Finger in ihn zu schieben, bereute ich fast ihn so herausgerissen zu haben. Ich war erneut vorsichtig und versuchte mit einem Finger in ihm immer gegen diesen Punkt zu drücken.

Gott sei Dank war der Zauber, den ich angewandt hatte, gut und erleichterte die Sache ungemein.

Neville

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich dann wieder leicht unangenehm merkte, wie er noch einen Finger hinzufügte. Auch wenn der Finger, der gegen diesen Punkte drückte, schon eine ziemlich gute Ablenkung war...

Cedric

Ich hoffte das war genug und zog die Hand wieder zurück. Ich beschwor noch etwas mehr des Gels und verteilte es auf meiner eigenen Erregung, was mich heftig stöhnen ließ. Zu lange wartete ich schon auf Befriedigung und dass ich dort angefasst wurde.

Ich legte mich schließlich wieder über ihn und schob eine Hand unter seinen Po, um den Winkel zu verbessern. Ich küsste ihn erneut. "Bereit?", fragte ich und drückte meine Erregung gegen ihn, was sich nicht nur unheimlich gut anfühlte, sondern ihm auch klar machen sollte, was ich meinte.

Neville

Erneut nervös nickte ich hektisch, denn ich spürte schon seine pochende Hitze, die er gegen meine Öffnung drückte. Aber ich wollte das. Und ich biss mir noch etwas fester auf die Lippen, seine Erregung war immerhin größer als seine drei Finger es gewesen waren... Trotzdem hatte ich auch gespürte, wie angenehm sich nur ein Finger anfühlte...

Cedric

Ich presste langsam in ihn. Ich stöhnte heftig. Er war unheimlich eng! Und wurde noch enger, beinahe schmerzhaft so, als er sich verkrampfte. Ich hielt still, als nur die Spitze in ihm war und biss heftig die Zähne zusammen. Ich wollte ganz in ihn! Tiefer! Sein Körper umschloss mich eng, heiß und feucht und es war schwer sich zurückzuhalten.

Neville

Er war tatsächlich einiges größer und ich verkrampfte mich wie eben bei seinem ersten Finger, und dadurch, dass ich versuchte mich zu entspannen, verkrampfte ich mich dann nur noch mehr. Ich atmete heftig gegen seinen Hals und schloss die Augen, aber so langsam lösten sich meine Muskeln wieder.

Cedric

Ich hielt krampfhaft still und versuchte mich nicht zu bewegen. Beinahe schmerzhaft schloss er mich in seinem Körper ein und verengte sich immer wieder. Ich stöhnte heftiger und die Arme, auf die ich mich stützte, zitterten. Ich wartete noch einen Moment, auch nachdem er endlich wieder still lag. Um ihm einen Moment der Entspannung zu gönnen und mich wieder etwas zu sammeln.

Ich küsste ihn liebevoll und schmuste meine Wange an seine. "Alles okay?", fragte ich leicht besorgt und wollte auch wissen ob er bereit für mehr war.

Neville

Ich atmete zittrig ein uns aus und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, auch als er den Kuss gelöst hatte und seine Wange an meine schmiegte.

"J..aa..." Meine Stimme war leicht heiser, als ich antwortete und ich versuchte mich wieder ganz zu beruhigen. Ich wollte das hier nicht versauen...

"Mach... weiter..."

Cedric

Langsam presste ich weiter in ihn, jeder Zentimeter war köstlich und schickte heiße Lust durch meine Venen. Er war unheimlich eng. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das NICHT weh tat und so machte ich sehr langsam und jedes Mal, wenn er sich verspannte, machte ich eine kleine Pause, weswegen ich auch bereits völlig außer Atem war, als ich mich ganz in ihm versenkt hatte.

Neville

Mein Atem ging in etwa genauso heftig wie seiner, als ich schließlich wieder dieses Gefühl spürte, dass die Reibung gegen diesen Punkt in mir verursachte, und ich stöhnte heiser auf. Fest schlang ich die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihn an mich.

"Cedric..." Das war eindeutig das Besser von dem er gesprochen hatte...

Cedric

Ich spürte wie sein Ständer gegen meinen Bauch zuckte. Offensichtlich konnte ich ihm doch auch noch Spaß bereiten. Und wieder verengte sich sein Körper um mich herum, aber nur leicht und dieses mal keinesfalls aus Schmerz. Ich küsste ihn erneut. Leidenschaftlich.

"Du fühlst dich wahnsinnig gut an", genoss ich es für einen Moment einfach nur in ihm zu sein. Seine Enge und seine Hitze zu spüren, seinen Körper, der sich so nah an meinen presste und sich um mich schlang.

Neville

Als Antwort konnte ich nur noch ein leises Stöhnen von mir geben und schlang nun auch die Beine um seine Hüfte.

Aber dabei sollte es nicht bleiben. Er hielt nur eine kurze Weile so still, da spürte ich seine Schultermuskulatur unter meinen Fingern arbeiten, als er sich aufstütze und sich fast ganz aus mir zurückzog, um noch einmal zu zustoßen. Fest presste ich die Augen zusammen und keuchte heftig. Oh, Gott! Das fühlte sich so verboten gut an!

Cedric

Er stöhnte unter mir auf, aber ich selber konnte nur mit von Lust gepeitschter Stimme "Neville!" raus bringen, als diese Bewegung die heftigsten Gefühle durch meinen Körper schickte. Meine Härte pulsierte stark und es fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an. Alle meine Sinne brannten wie Feuer.

Ich keuchte heftig, als ich einen sicheren Halt für meine Arme fand und eine Bewegung aufbaute.

Zuerst zog ich mich immer weit aus ihm zurück und stieß langsam, aber mit Kraft dahinter zu, ehe ich langsam einen Rhythmus aufbauen konnte.

Neville

Seine Bewegung wurde nun stetiger, büßte aber keineswegs diesen unglaublichen Effekt ein. Daran war eindeutig gar nichts Verwerfliches, etwas so schönes konnte doch gar nichts Schlechtes sein!

Ich klammerte mich immer fester an ihn, als ich unheimlich schnell und fast schneller als vorhin dem Orgasmus nahe kam, vor allem, als er dann auch noch meinen Namen stöhnte.

Cedric

Mein Herz hämmerte nur so in meiner Brust. Ich war schon zu lange hart und erregt. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte mich zurück zu halten. Immerhin sollte Neville sein erstes Mal genießen und auch etwas davon haben.

Ich spürte seine Arme um meinen Nacken, seine Finger wie sie sich in meinen Rücken krallten, seine Beine, die sich um meine Hüfte schlangen, und mich scheinbar nicht mehr aus ihm fortlassen wollten und dazu noch diese unglaubliche Enge, in die ich immer und immer wieder stieß.

Nevilles Stöhnen war himmlisch in meinen Ohren, sein heißer Atem schmolz gegen meine Haut und sein Körper wandte sich in einer höchst erotischen Weise.

Meine Augen fixierten sich auf seinen vollen, roten Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren, um seinen hektischen Atem auszulassen. Er hatte wunderschöne Lippen...

Der Taumel der Lust wurde intensiver, sammelte sich in meinem Schoß und ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. "Neville...", kam es keuchend von mir und ich versuchte eine Hand zwischen unsere sich aneinander reibende Körper zu schieben.

Neville

Schon wieder hörte ich meinen Namen aus seinem wunderbaren Mund und die Art, wie er ihn aussprach, ließ eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch meinen Körper wallen. Dann spürte ich jedoch auch seine Hand, die sich zwischen unsere Körper drückte und sich dort um meine Erregung legte, und das war endgültig zu viel für mich. Ich versuchte noch ihn nicht zu kratzen, als sich meine Finger hilflos zu Fäusten ballten und ich mit einem erstickten Schrei heftiger als jemals zuvor kam. Heftig atmend sank ich auf die Roben zurück.

Cedric

Er verengte sich erneut um mich und ich spürte seine heiße Flüssigkeit über meine Finger laufen. Es schien, wie als wollte er mich noch mehr in seinen Körper ziehen und auch ich ließ los und fiel über die Schwelle.

Heftig wütete mein Orgasmus über mich, wollte gar nicht abklingen, weil ich mich immer noch in ihm hinein und hinaus bewegte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen unterdrückte ich einen Schrei, aber schließlich spürte ich nur noch den mächtigen Nachhall dieses Höhepunktes und ließ mich etwas auf ihm zusammensacken.

Neville

Ich spürte sein Gewicht auf mir, aber es störte mich überhaupt nicht. Irgendwie war ich total stolz und glücklich über das, was wir eben getan hatten und mit noch etwas zittrigen Fingern strich ich durch sein Haar. Er war so schön... Ich hatte diesen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht gebracht! Das ließ mich selbst fast noch besser fühlen, als der heftige Orgasmus eben, den man mir an meinem hektischen Atem noch anmerken konnte.

"Du bist wundervoll..."

Cedric

Ich schloss die Augen, ließ mich streicheln und erlaubte es mir noch etwas liegen zu bleiben, weil ich mich einfach wohl fühlte. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. "Unsinn... Du bist auch wundervoll", und das meinte ich völlig ernst. Das war ein besseres Work Out gewesen, als das Quidditchtraining eben. Mein Blut wallte immer noch und nur langsam beruhigte sich mein Herzschlag. Aber ich fühlte mich bei ihm so unendlich wohl und geborgen, dass ich in diesem Moment nirgendwo anders hätte sein wollen.

Neville

Das brachte ein wirklich glückliches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. "Danke...", murmelte ich leise und schmiegte mich etwas an. Genauer gesagt meine Wange gegen seine Haare, da diese das einzige in unmittelbarer Nähe waren.

Cedric

Nachdem ich mich wieder etwas erholt hatte, stütze ich mich wieder etwas auf und küsste ihn sanft. Ich war zwar noch in ihm, aber ich tat es nur um des Küssen Willens. Nach dem Quidditchtraining und diesem Durchgang war ich einfach zu müde für mehr. Und bald wurde das Gefühl unserer immer noch bestehenden Bindung zu intensiv und dadurch unangenehm. Ich hielt seine Hüfte fest, damit er sich nicht bewegte und sich wehtat, während ich mich aus ihm hinaus zog.

Neville

Den Kuss hatte ich sanft erwidert, stöhnte aber nun leicht, als er sich zurückzog. Es hatte sich schön angefühlt und irgendwie kam es mir so endgültig vor, dass er sich zurückzog und dafür auch aufsetzte. Ich stemmte mich nun ebenfalls auf die Ellenbogen hoch und sah ihn an.

Cedric

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen mich noch einmal schnell vorzubeugen und einen Kuss zu stehlen. Er war ziemlich niedlich. Ich kramte nach meinem Zauberstab, der etwas weggekullert war und praktizierte einen Reinigungszauber auf meiner Hand und uns beiden. Auch seinen Umhang versuchte ich zu retten... Allerdings, klappte das nicht ganz. "Beim Frühstück gekleckert?", bot ich ihm mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. Danach fischte ich aber schon nach meinem Sweatshirt.

Der Schweiß und die feuchte Luft vermengten sich. Ich wollte nur noch duschen und dann völlig erledigt ins Bett fallen.

Neville

"Ich werde einfach hoffen, dass mich niemand sieht...", murmelte ich und wurde schon wieder rot. Obwohl kleckern auch möglich wäre, so tollpatschig, wie ich mich immer wieder anstellte. Aber nun zog er sich tatsächlich an und wollte wohl gehen. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie ziemlich enttäuscht, wollte mir das aber nicht anmerken lassen. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich auch lieber mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, bevor mich hier jemand erwischte...

Also machte mich daran, mir mein Hemd wieder anzuziehen und auch nach meinen Hosen fischte ich.

Cedric

Ich sah seinen Gesichtsausruck und wurde zuerst nicht schlau daraus. Aber es tat mir weh. Ich griff nach ihm, legte meine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn erneut, flüchtig.

Ich sah ihn ernst an, suchte seine Augen mit meinen. "Glaub nicht, dass alles so ist wie vorher. Ich werde nicht so tun, wie als sei nichts geschehen, Neville."

Dir große Liebe konnte ich ihm nicht versprechen, aber ich mochte ihn. Und ich wäre sicherlich kein Arschloch, das ihn nur ausgenutzt hat.

Neville

Ich war überrascht, als er mich auf einmal wieder packte und küsste. Seine Worte ließen mich lächeln, aber gleichzeitig wurde ich auch wieder etwas rot.

"Danke...", war das einzige, was mir zu diesen wunderbaren Worten einfiel. Selten hatte mich etwas, das jemand zu mir sagte, mich so gut fühlen lassen...

Cedric

Ich raffte auch meine Hosen wieder hoch und bald war ich wieder voll bekleidet. Ich wartete auf Neville und sammelte meine Schoner und meinen Zauberstab auf.

Ich war versucht nach seiner Hand zu greifen, aber zu viele Sachen hatte ich zu tragen. Wir konnten noch gemeinsam zum Haupteingang gehen, erst dort würden sich unsere Richtungen trennen.

Neville

Ich war ebenfalls so gut wie fertig mit Anziehen, die Krawatte ließ ich einfach offen um meinem Hals hängen und das Hemd aus der Hose. Meinen schwarzen Umhang legte ich mir vorsichtshalber über den Arm, damit nicht doch jemand den Flecken sehen würde. Aber ich freute mich, dass Cedric auf mich wartete. Schnell schlüpfte ich noch in meine Schuhe, aber dann war auch ich fertig und wir konnten das Gewächshaus zusammen verlassen.

Cedric

Draußen umfing uns die kalte Nachtluft. Ich fror, zitterte und verlagerte nun doch alle Schoner auf einen Arm und zog Neville etwas an mich.

Nach einem Moment war die frische Luft allerdings angenehm. Sie kühlte überhitze Gemüter, war angenehm an den überanstrengten Muskeln und machte wieder ein klein bisschen wacher.

Gemeinsam liefen wir über die ausgedehnten Ländereien und huschten unbemerkt durch den großen Haupteingang. Hier war nur noch Flüstern möglich. Ich versuchte ihn noch einmal zum Abschied zu küssen.

Neville

Ich ließ mich gerne von ihm küssen und lächelte ihn an. Aber auch ich wusste, dass wir hier nicht allzu lange herumstehen sollten.

"Cedric?", wollte ich aber noch einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er sich zum Gehen wenden konnte. "Viel Glück bei der dritten Aufgabe!" wünschte ich ihm aus vollem Herzen und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft von selber, bevor ich mich schweren Herzens, aber doch glücklich, auf den Weg zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum machte...

THE END


End file.
